Hasta que Kira nos separe
by Huntress-616
Summary: Había muchas cosas que se ocultaban en Death Note. Matsuda ocultaba algunas...pero compartia ese secreto con alguien.
1. Capitulo 1

Otra vez estoy por este fandon, ciertamente me da miedo escribir fic de Death notes por que no creo estar realmente a la altura de los personajes pero en fin sin ven que me salgo de la línea de los personajes no duden en criticármelo.

Creo que esta pareja que planeo escribir es algo rara ya que no he logrado encontrar ningún fic ni fanart de ellos, pero bueno a mi me gusta y quería escribir un fic de ellos que realmente no creo que supere la extensión de más de tres o cuatro capítulos.

Antes que nada n.n' . **Death Note ni sus personajes me pertenecen y esto está hecho con afán de entretener y entretenerme.**

**¡Saludos!**

**

* * *

**

_Capitulo 1: Todos guárdanos cosas para nos._

No nada usual que aquel teléfono sonara a altas horas de la madrugada, pero, lo que si lo era, era que ese nombre apareciera en la pantalla. Salió de la habitación habiendo silenciado la llamada antes para no despertar a su familia.

Claro que no lo harían, estaban acostumbrados a que saliera en mitad de la noche, ya no solo por alertas en su trabajo, si por que era el jefe de policía.

— ¿Ha ocurrido algo?—preguntó al descolgar.

Hubo un largo silencio en el que solo se podía oír la respiración entrecortada del que estaba en la otra línea. Eso preocupó al jefe de policía que repitió la pregunta en voz un poco más alta recibiendo como respuesta un breve susurro que suplicaba por ayuda y una dirección. Ni siquiera se molestó en ir a cambiarse de ropa o adecentarse, salió tal cual estaba y fue donde le habían dicho, lo único que cogió fue su arma reglamentaria y la placa, cosa que ciertamente no encajaba con el pantalón de pijama que llevaba y aquella camiseta de tirantes negra que usaba por no ponerse la chaqueta del mismo pijama. Se sorprendió mucho al ver el estado en que se encontraba su compañero, ensangrentado...amoratado y al borde del delirio por la fiebre que le había producido tal cantidad de heridas.

Se arrodilló a su lado y se echó el despeinado pelo hacia atrás mientras cogía su teléfono para llamar a una ambulancia. No quería moverle, ya que podía ser peligroso y aunque supiera que hacer en aquellas situaciones, verle así le había bloqueado demasiado por lo que lo seguro era llamar a alguien que le atendiera correctamente.

Le observó en silencio mientras le retiraba el pelo de la cara viendo lo terriblemente hinchados y amoratados que tenía ambos ojos. En ese momento le parecía un milagro que hubiera podido marcar su número de teléfono y mucho más hablar, sin mencionar el merito de que aún estuviera levemente consciente.

—J-jefe...

Soichiro le puso el dedo sobre los labios y chistó con suavidad para que no hablara más, pareció que aquello fue suficiente porque al segundo Matsuda cayó inconsciente con cara de alivio y recostándose en su superior sin darse cuenta de que así lo llenaría de sangre. Más bien era imposible que se percatara de aquel detalle en esa situación.

La ambulancia tardó un poco en llegar, pero Soichiro era un hombre paciente y además en caso de que su subordinado empeorara estaría allí y podría ayudarle con lo básico para que resistiera hasta que la ambulancia llegara.

Obviamente y a pesar de no ser familiar tubo que quedase en el hospital con él. Lo primero porque sabía que Matsuda no tenía ningún familiar en aquella ciudad, y lo segundo por que sentía aprecio por él y estaba preocupado.

Inevitablemente muchas personas le reconocieron. Le miraban extrañados y se acercaban a él para enterarse de algo, Realmente a veces la gente no se para a pensar si preguntado sin más pueden molestar a la otra persona ...más bien solo se fijaban en la placa del jefe de policía en el hecho de que iba en pijama y su imaginación volaba.

En ese momento quedaba claro que la máscara de perfección y cortesía siempre estaba puesta en el rostro de un Yagami. Soichiro respondía con amabilidad, solo que una cosa le diferenciaba de Light, estaba respondiendo sinceramente. Lo único que ocultaba era el hecho de que en ese momento no quería que nadie se le acercara, nadie excepto el médico que le permitiera entrar a ver a su subordinado.

Quería saber por que estaba en aquel estado, y por su puesto iba a caerle una bronca de lo más paternal. Ya no solo por que por edad casi podría ser su hijo, ni por que fuera su subordinado , sino por que sabía que Matsuda tenía un imán para buscarse problemas y estaba casi seguro al cien por cien de que esto le había ocurrido por tratar de ayudar a alguien.

Conocía demasiado bien esa parte de la personalidad de Matsuda, y ciertamente le agradaba. Pasaba mucho tiempo con él en su trabajo y había conseguido toda la paciencia que se necesitaba con él, pero eso no iba a librar al pobre Touta de la reprimenda.

Pasaron más de cuatro horas hasta que le permitieron entrar a verlo.

Ya casi amanecía; los tímidos y primerizos rayos de sol entraban a través de la habitación del hospital.

Matsuda tenía contusiones y cortes por todas partes, no se le garantizaba que volviera a ver con el ojo izquierdo en caso de que por mala suerte se le produjera una infección y además tenía la tibia y el peroné rota en ambas piernas. Iba a tardar mucho en recuperarse.

Al verle en aquel estado las pocas arrugas que tenía en su rostro en aquel momento se profundizaron enarcando el sentimiento de preocupación. Le veía demasiado débil...pero aún axial seguía viendo su jovialidad...y la misma tranquilidad en su rostro que cuando se quedó inconsciente.

Se sentó al lado de la cama, por estimación del médico, despertaría en una hora, tiempo justo para verle despertar, pedirle explicaciones e irse a trabajar, la primera cosa que haría sería darle de baja temporalmente, a fin de cuentas estaría unos cuantos meses sin trabajar...

Lo primero que sintió cuando Matsuda despertó fue que le acarició la mano, cosa que le despertó a él, ya que se había quedado dormido en la silla, había pasado toda la noche en vela, estaba literalmente agotado y aquel tiempo de espera en el que Matsuda tendría que despertar había sido demasiado tranquilo como para que no se quedara dormido sin poder evitarlo.

Touta no podía verle ya que tenía ambos ojos tapados pero solo con sentir el áspero tacto de las manos de su jefe sabía que era él. Había sentido muchas veces aquellas manos sobre las suyas cuando le había ayudado y enseñado a cargar y descargar las nuevas armas. Cuando se habían rozado al pasarle informes.

—Gracias...—Murmuró con cansancio- gracias por venir a ayudarme.

—...Creo que antes que darme las gracias deberías decirme por que has acabado así...—dijo con calma. Si, iba a darle una reprimenda, pero no en aquel momento, y menos cuando sabía que incluso podía perder la visión de un ojo cosa que le discapacitaría para ser policía.

—...No voy a dársela ahora...debe ir a trabajar y pasar antes por su casa Yagami-Sama.

"Además así me aseguraré de que vengas pronto a verme...al no tener familiares aquí, se que eres el único que va a venir..."

La cara de Soichiro en ese momento se convirtió en un poema. ¿Cómo demonios podía decirle tan descaradamente que se fuera, y al mismo tiempo hacerlo con tanta educación? Era posible que fuera por que Matsuda estaba demasiado cansado, pero incluso le parecía más adulto en aquel momento.

Le irritaba que le hubiera preocupado tanto para después decirle que se fuera a cumplir con sus obligaciones, pero igual que él le conocía, el caso se daba a la inversa y Touta sabía que para Yagami Soichiro el **deber** estaba antes que cualquier cosa. Así que sonrió interiormente cuando el más mayor se despidió de él y después oyó el sonido de la puerta.

Aunque en ese momento quisiera compañía, sin importar de quien, no le sería muy útil, se pasaría los primeros días dormido, con dolores y alimentándose a través de tubos, era demasiado pedirle a alguien que estuviera con él en esos momentos y más aún si ese alguien era su jefe. No podía pedirle que abandonara su trabajo para estar con un simple subordinado.

Para Matsuda no era solo su jefe, Soichiro proyectaba para él la imagen de padre perfecto, adulto responsable y persona digna de respeto y admiración, por eso se había esforzado tanto en ascender, para trabajar a su lado.

Soichiro después de su jornada laboral y cumplir como cabeza de familia, cenando con ellos, escuchando las historias de su mujer y alentando a sus hijos como puso partió hacia el hospital para visitar a su subordinado, además el médico de Matsuda tendría que firmar los papeles de la baja y si los llevaba personalmente aquello tardaría menos en hacerse. Como Supuso el joven policía estaba dormido en la cama y tal y como le había informado el médico estaría en un par de días en casa con una enfermera, no tenía nada que fuera a dar complicaciones y por muy mal que estuviera no era nada que no pudiera curarse en casa por lo que esa cama de hospital debía estar pronto libre y más cuando los hospitales estaban abarrotados.

Se sentó en el incomodo sillón que había al lado de la cama y le observó unos minutos en silencio, aunque al parecer debió hacer algún ruido inconscientemente por que Matsuda se despertó.

— ¿Yagami-sama? -pregunto sabiendo que la respuesta sería afirmativa, había reconocido la fuerte colonia que usaba...incluso el sonido de su respiración. Era curioso, pero ahora que no podía ver le reconocía por pequeños detalles que día a día solía pasar por alto pero inconscientemente parecía haber memorizado.

—Si, soy yo. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Supongo que bien...no puedo quejarme mucho me tratan bien aquí.

— ¿Vas a contarme ya que te ocurrió?

—Ayude a una joven a la que iban a robar y violar...en vez de avisar a la policía...ya que yo soy policía, me metí directamente a ayudar. La chica se salvó —dijo con una leve sonrisa —Se desquitaron conmigo...

—-No tienes remedio Matsuda...es que ya no me merece la pena ni llamarte la atención...Sabes que debes denunciar a los que te golpearon...

"Si solo me hubieran golpeado..." pensó con tristeza, aunque al menos el médico había cumplido su petición de no informar de nada más que los golpes a su superior, se sentía avergonzado por aquello.

—No recuerdo sus rostros...—mintió— así que no pondré denuncia...ya que sería un caso archivado, sencillo, y sin poderse resolver...y tampoco había testigos, exceptuando esa muchacha y seguramente esté demasiado asustada y tampoco denunciará.

Soichiro hizo un sonido de desagrado y después suspiró, no le gustaban aquellas injusticias, pero si Matsuda no quería denunciar no podía forzarle, aunque fuera su superior en ese momento Touta solo era un civil más y solo el podía decidir en aquello.

—Debe irse a dormir Yagami-Sama...usted mañana tiene que trabajar...venga a verme a casa cuando me den el alta si lo desea, pero no venga más al hospital, no es un lugar agradable.

—No seas idiota. Me llamas en mitad de la noche para que vaya a buscarte ¿Y ahora me dices que no venga a verte?

—...Lo siento...pero por favor, no venga más— "No me veas más así..."

Otro sonido de desagrado por parte del mayor y después el sonido de la puerta sumado a un "No entiendo a la juventud de hoy en día". Y de nuevo silencio...Matsuda volvía a estar solo en la habitación. De no ser por las dos escayolas que tenía en el cuerpo y que si se movía en lo más mínimo le dolía todo se hubiera encogido y colocado en postura fetal.

_"Recordaba aún todo demasiado nítido. Las luces intermitentes de los semáforos, la calle ligeramente mojada por las maquinas de limpieza, aquella noche el había salido tarde, demasiado, pero tenía que terminar unos informes para su jefe y lo había hecho eficientemente, estaba orgulloso de si mismo por algo tan sencillo. Bueno, él era sencillo._

_Un grito femenino llamó su atención, provenía de un callejón, lo primero que vio fueron tres sombras, pero al acercarse más pudo ver como la indefensa joven era arrinconada contra la pared mientras trataba de evitar que la robaran el bolso._

_Dos hombres la tenían acobardada y decían frases ofensivas y nada tranquilizadoras para la joven. Fue acercándose en silencio y sin llamar la atención. Realmente el nunca llamaba la atención. Llegó a tiempo para evitar que aquella joven la quitaran el bolso y la ropa, pero después de verla correr y ponerse a salvo un puñetazo acertó en su rostro y le mando contra la pared. Segundos después estaba inmovilizado por un hombre moreno y extremadamente fuerte. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que no debía haberse tomado "la justicia por su mano"_

—_Vaya, vaya...Has hecho que nuestra presa huya._

_Aquella voz era desagradable...grabe...atemorizante, y la presencia de aquel hombre era impresionante._

—_Bueno, tiene un agujero donde podemos meterla. No me importa si es un hombre._

—_Siempre has sido un maldito homosexual...si quieres fallártelo será todo para ti, pero déjale entero, después quiero golpearle ¡Kiehahahaha!_

_Aquella risa terminó de atemorizarle, era una risa extraña y extravagante. Lo siguiente que sintió es que le habían despojado de su ropa y la sensación desagradable de unas manos ásperas y enormes pasar por todo su cuerpo sin ninguna delicadeza...la humedad de la lengua de otro y la dureza de su erección._

_Aquello no fue lo más humillante, lo más humillante es que seguía oyendo aquella risa y los ojos del otro sujeto sobre él. Era doloroso...pero nada comparado con la humillación y frustración que sentía al sentirse como un inútil muñeco que no podía defenderse. Sintió el semen dentro de él...y aquello le produjo una profunda arcada que reprimió._

—_¡Vístele!— ordenó el hombre que había estado observando todo sin compasión—ahora me toca a mí._

_Después de aquello lo siguiente que sintió fue los miles de golpes, el olor de su sangre y el chasquido de sus propios huesos al quebrar. En ningún momento dejó de oír aquella risa...Casi le alivió el silencio cuando le dejaron solo en aquel callejón...ni siquiera se habían molestado en robarle y la única persona que había venido a su cabeza para pedir ayuda era a su jefe. Sabía que vendría a buscarle...se había consolado solo con eso."_

Matsuda suspiró, aquello no se borraría nunca de su piel...nunca dejaría de sentir la humillación por aquello. No podría olvidarlo...pero aún así no podía dejar que nadie supiera de eso. Le mirarían con pena, tratarían de consolarlo, le dirían que fuera a terapia y le verían aún más débil e inútil...no, no podía enterarse nadie. Lo que no sabía es que por su bien el médico si se lo había dicho a Soichiro, y se lo había dicho justo aquella misma noche antes de irse. Aquello solo alteró al señor Yagami que maldició a aquellos mal nacidos y estuvo por ir a echar la bronca a Matsuda de verdad por ocultarle aquello pero el médico le detuvo y le calmó.

—Usted debe fingir que no sabe nada de esto que le acabo de decir...o le hundirá. Apóyelo...y cuídele si es que es una persona importante para usted, pero en ningún momento le deje saber que yo le he contado esto...Además también le estamos tratando contra la gonorrea...al menos a sido todo cogido a tiempo y estará bien pronto...pero bueno...ya que no se va a dejar ayudar por profesionales, hay que tener mucho tacto con él.

Soichiro tardo en asimilarlo, pero accedió a comportarse como si no supiera nada y regresó a su casa algo perturbado, no logró pegar ojo imaginándose todo lo que le podría haber ocurrido aquella noche y ni siquiera podía entablar una conversación con su mujer ya que estaba dormida y parecía no preocuparse por nada...bueno por nada excepto por las notas de Light, sus quehaceres domésticos y aquellas ridículas telenovelas.

Los días pasaron uno tras otro, y con lo que le había dicho Matsuda, no fue a visitarle...no hasta que no le dieron el alta, dándose cuenta de que esa era la primera vez que iba a su casa, para cuando el entró la enfermera ya se iba dándole las gracias una y otra vez.

—¿No se supone que tiene que estar contigo las veinticuatro horas del día?

—Si, pero era el cumpleaños de su hijo, hoy cumple cinco años...sería una pena que su madre se perdiera eso.

—... ¿Y quien va a atenderte?

—...Pues...bueno a ella la mentí diciéndole que alguien vendría a hacerlo...pero por un día que no me atienda nadie no voy a morirme...

Soichiro estuvo a punto de darle una bofetada para que reaccionara lo de que había personas que de buenas eran tontas debía ser cierto. Soichiro sacó su teléfono y llamó a su mujer. No regresaría a casa hasta mañana y no se molestó en darle detalles. Después miró la lista que tenía allí la enfermera, al parecer tenía todo marcado por diferentes tareas y horas. Además de lo que debía comer, la cantidad, etc. Estaba todo bastante bien organizado...simplemente tendría que seguir aquello.

— ¿Yagami-Sama no tiene hoy trabajo?

—No...hoy era mi día libre.

"¿Era?"

—Por lo visto ahora toca "Bañarte"...y después darte las medicinas y comer.

—... ¿No pretenderá hacer eso usted verdad?— pregunto preocupado, además en ese momento el no poder ver le ponía nervioso.

—Por hoy voy a ser tu enfermero—sentenció— Así que se un buen paciente, y es una orden.

—...Usted debería disfrutar de su día libre...su familia habrá hecho planes...y ...

Soichiro chisto para que se callara y segundos después le cogió para llevarle al baño, toda su casa parecía haber sido adaptada temporalmente mientras sus heridas sanaban. Ya no tenía ninguna venda ni ninguna herida grabe que curar excepto la de los ojos, por lo que solo tubo que cubrir bien sus escayolas para después quitarle la ropa que llevaba y meterlo en la bañera, casi podía notar como Matsuda temblaba, además se había quedado repentinamente en silencio.

Ya no era que Soichiro fuera su jefe...si no que era un hombre...un hombre fuerte, al que no podía ver en ese momento... Sabía que no le haría nada, pero tenía miedo. Se calmó un poco al sentir el agua templada sobre el y saber que lo único que le tocaba era la esponja. Además Soichiro había comenzado a hablar y a comentarle cosas que habían ocurrido en la comisaría y decirle que le echaba en falta en el trabajo. Se centró solo en escucharle.

Era él...no tenía que temerle a él. A fin de cuentas era casi como un padre para él. Hasta se quedó dormido sin darse cuenta, por lo que no se entero cuando le secó vistió y volvió a meterle en la cama. Después de eso Soichiro se puso a cocinar. La verdad es que prefería hacer todo aquello a pasar su día libre con la familia, y se dio cuenta precisamente mientras lo hacía.

Tubo que despertar a Touta y ayudarle a comer, además de darle las medicinas.

—Lamento que tenga que hacer todo esto por mí...estoy estropeando su día libre...

—No seas bobo —dijo cogiendo un peine para peinarle el pelo con cuidado de no hacerle daño con los tirones que tenía.

Matsuda agachó la cabeza. Seguramente Soichiro le vería demasiado inútil e incapacitado en aquel momento. Pero aun así no dijo nada, en el fondo le gustaba recibir esos cuidados. Ese día no fue el único que fue a cuidarle, es más procuraba ir al menos un día de cada dos, aunque solo fuera por media hora y en ningún momento su familia se enteró de ello, solo era media hora la que llegaba tarde, y tampoco estaba haciendo nada malo. Incluso alguna noche se había quedado a dormir con él para hacerle compañía.

Los meses se iba sucediendo uno tras otro y pronto Matsuda pudo volver a ver y a pesar de todos los dolores que aún tenía y la dura rehabilitación para volver a fortalecer sus piernas se le veía más feliz que nunca. Ahora no solo parecía tener un jefe al que respetaba y admiraba con fervor, si no que también tenía de forma oculta un amigo que le había ayudado en lo que seguramente habían sido hasta el momento sus peores meses de vida.

Touta nunca le había preguntado el por que mantenían oculta su amistad, pero sobreentendía que era por un motivo demasiado sencillo. La gente podría pensar que por eso obtendría favoritismos en el trabajo y que nunca había ganado nada por su propio merito.

Aun así Touta se había acostumbrado demasiado a su presencia, e incluso alguna vez sin que Soichiro se diera cuenta el se había metido en la habitación de invitados para tumbarse a su lado y observarle dormir. No se había dado cuenta, pero ya no solo le admiraba por su trabajo si no que admiraba cualquier mínimo detalle que pudiera ver de él, disfrutaba incluso de poder oírle respirar o hablar, y sentía una profunda calidez en su corazón cuando había entre ellos el más mínimo roce.

Pero sabía que aquello no era reciproco...y además sabía que sentir todo aquello no era solo por la amistad que les unía. Eso le asustaba profundamente en su interior. Ya que su cuerpo comenzaba a desear el de su jefe. Y era un hombre mayor, casado y con una familia simplemente perfecta. Nunca daría una muestra de lo que sentía por él en realidad. Guardaría esos sentimientos para él.


	2. Capitulo 2: L

**Lacrimosus:** Me alegro de que te gustara el fic, la verdad es que Matsuda está lejos de ser un personaje muy llamativo pero a mi me gusta, y últimamente ando obsesionada con esta pareja de la que realmente si hay algo, no he logrado verlo. Claro que los personajes principales acaparan mucho la atención y realmente no se hasta que punto podrá interesar este fic a los demás o dejar de hacerlo, pero bueno me alegra que alguien se interese por él ^.^ Un abrazo.

**Misita**: Ya te respondí a eso más o menos por mensaje, pero bueno darte las gracias por leer y preguntar. Creo que con lo que puse arriba también respondo un poco a tu pregunta.

Bueno sin más les dejo con el segundo capitulo ¡Saludos!

* * *

_Capitulo 2: L_

Habían pasado un par de años desde todo aquello y lo que era más grabe los delincuentes en Japón y diferentes partes del mundo habían comenzado ya a sucumbir a Kira. Se notaba el nerviosismo entre todos los ciudadanos y Matsuda pudo verlo a la perfección en aquella reunión internacional de la Interpol donde no solo se sentía perdido si no que encima no comprendía nada. Estaba allí para acompañar a su jefe y por más que lo había intentado en el viaje en avión no había conseguido hablar de nada serio con él...era imposible hacerlo cuando Soichiro estaba volcado en su trabajo y ciertamente notaba que había perdido algo de peso.

Cincuenta y dos muertos en una semana eran demasiados, cincuenta y dos muertes de criminales todas con algo en común. Ataques al corazón...y nadie sabía que hacer, nadie tenía una solución. Ni nadie se daba cuenta de todo lo que alteraba aquel ambiente a Matsuda. Rumores de un ser divino que castigaba a los criminales...un asesino es serie...el joven policía era demasiado influenciable como para no alterarse por algo así.

Se oían miles de especulaciones acerca de aquello, bandas, el FBI, complots de alguna organización. Como Ryuk ya había mencionado a Kira, el autentico causante de aquello: La imaginación de los humanos es infinita.

Touta miró de reojo a su jefe y le admiró y envidio al mismo tiempo, parecía imperturbable en aquel momento, solo observaba la situación en silencio, sin perder la compostura y esperando a ver como se desarrollaban los hechos. Todo buen japonés que se precie debe ser formal y tranquilo, y el era justamente la representación de aquellas dos palabras.

L...aquella letra llamó la atención al joven policía. Parecía ser alguien importante y parecía haber hecho que Soichiro perdiera un poco de su seriedad, así que aprovecho aquel momento para preguntar. Se quedó muy sorprendido con la respuesta. L...otra persona a la que admirar. Otro más que le superaba intelectualmente.

También le sorprendió aquella oscura aparición de Watari. Un hombre envuelto en una larga gabardina, ocultando su rostro a la sombra de un magnifico sombrero y con tal capacidad de atraer la atención de los presentes.

Aquella había sido su primera conferencia, pero de no haberlo sido estaba seguro de que también hubiera sido la más sorprendente a la que hubiera podido asistir. Su corazón incluso palpito con fuera al escuchar aquella distorsionada voz mientras la enorme letra L al estilo Old English aparecía en la pantalla que había frente a ellos.

Escucho apasionado y con fervor aquella voz, aquellas deducciones y absorbió cada palabra para él, estaba excitado por la situación. Y casi sintió su corazón detenerse cuando L demostró donde se situaba Kira. Japón.

El caso se mantendría en su comisaría... es más el trabajaría para resolver aquello. En ese momento Touta no podía derrochar más entusiasmo ni mostrarse más predispuesto a ayudar.

Sabía a la perfección que aquel caso le venía enorme, pero no iba a dejar solo a Soichiro, no iba a perder ninguna de las oportunidades que tuviera para trabajar a su lado.

Al principio el caso se llevaba en la comisaría entre todos, pero pronto se formó el grupo de investigación y no hubo muchos que se arriesgaran a llevar el caso Kira, más bien hubo pocos que realmente estuvieran dispuestos a poner en peligro sus propias vidas por la justicia, pero tampoco era necesario, con un grupo reducido valdría. Entre otras cosas por que ese grupo reducido es lo que L quería.

En esa época a pesar de todo el tiempo que Matsuda pasaba con su jefe, aunque solo fuera para llevar café al equipo se dio cuenta de que su relación con el se iba distanciando día tras día. Que L hubiera determinado a Light como principal sospechoso, que estuvieran vigilándole a él y a su familia las veinticuatro horas del día y el tiempo que pasaba lejos de ello estaba causando una gran mella en Soichiro, que lo sobrellevaba aparentemente (solo aparentemente) a la perfección. Lo peor de todo es que era momento para plantearle tomar un café después de trabajar o simplemente de hablar a solas con él.

No, no era el momento, y día tras día Matsuda se había dado cuenta de que no podía soportarlo. Podía guardar sentimientos que en su saber nunca debían salir a la luz. Podía soportar que como en alguna ocasión durante el caso le menospreciaran y juzgaran con dureza e incluso oír los murmullos de sus compañeros mientras despectivamente hablaban de su inutilidad como policía, pero no podía soportar que su amistad con Soichiro se desvaneciera, necesitaba como mínimo esa relación con él.

Posiblemente eligió el peor momento para ser egoísta...pero el caso avanzaba y ya no solo veía a Soichiro deteriorado moralmente si no también comenzaba a ver sus canas por el estrés, la imperceptible perdida de peso que había ido teniendo y como las pocas arrugas de su rostro se habían acentuado aquellos meses.

Yagami Light llevaba veintitrés días encerrado y aparentemente el no era Kira, pero L seguía viendo ese porcentaje y no había nada que hacer. El era el genio.

Daban ya las tres de la mañana cuando se iban a ir a descansar y Matsuda interceptó a Soichiro a la salida de la base de investigación. Cuando le llamó con un simple "jefe" recibió una mirada cansada como contestación.

—Se que está cansado, pero... ¿Le gustaría tomar un café conmigo? —comentó mientras se acercaba a él en una moderada carrera.

Soichiro le miró en silencio durante varios segundos, se pasó la mano por el pelo echándoselo hacia atrás y se mesó la barba que tenía desde hace más de cuatro días. Se daba cuenta de que Touta esperaba con impaciencia su respuesta.

—Está bien...—respondió cansadamente.

Soichiro se quitó la chaqueta del traje y la llevó apoyada sobre el hombro, quería sentir la brisa fresca que corría y al mismo tiempo que le despejara un poco. Estuvieron caminando durante un buen rato pero el único lugar decente que encontraron fue un motel cuya cafetería estaba cerrada a esas horas. Por algún motivo que Matsuda desconocía Soichiro pidió una habitación con dos camas. Pronto descubrió el motivo, ni siquiera tenía intenciones de regresar aquella noche a su casa. Su mujer estaba molesta con él por el excesivo trabajo, y se pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo discutiendo, claro que ante la pequeña Sayu seguían siendo los mismos padres calmos y con una buena relación.

Agradeció que le contara todo aquello, porque precisamente eso era lo que quería. Hablar con su jefe, saber como estaba, que se desahogara con él. Lo que no esperaba es que en un momento dado se encogiera en la cama y comenzara a llorar. El único gesto que se le ocurro para consolarle fue abrazarle. Cosa que fue suficiente. era un gesto de cariño que desde hace meses Soichiro Había necesitado.

"No te separes de mi" Pensó mientras se pegaba al cuerpo del joven ocultando el rostro en su hombro.

A pesar de todo el tiempo que Matsuda había tratado de ocultarlo, él perfectamente sabía que aquel joven no sentía por el únicamente aprecio y amistad. Era demasiado trasparente, y más cuando se le conocía. Ahora su duda era ¿Estaba mal qué se aprovechara de eso ahora que lo necesitaba?...si, sin duda lo estaba, pero estaba demasiado cansado como para recapacitar mejor sobre aquello. Además en cuanto habían entrado al motel sabía como acabaría todo aquello. En el fondo de su ser deseaba que acabara así. Y si no era el quien recibía no había diferencia entre el sexo con un hombre o con una mujer.

Todo pasó en poco tiempo. Soichiro había empujado a Touta sobre la cama y sus labios se habían unido violentamente. Le había pillado tan desprevenido que al principio forcejeó un poco. Después a pesar de que le había dejado hacer sin preguntarse el porque de aquello comenzó a temblar violentamente. Aunque hiciera bastantes años de aquella violación Matsuda no estaba preparado para algo tan brusco.

Y desde luego ante tal reacción Soichiro no iba a continuar. Cuando se separó de él Touta se encogió en la cama ocultando sus lágrimas.

¿Por qué había ocurrido algo así? Ni siquiera quería saberlo.

Se estremeció y encogió aún más ciando Soichiro le acarició la espalda y después se tumbó a su lado abrazándole. Después de todo sabía porque ahora Matsuda había reaccionado así. Ahora se sentía peor que antes, pero debía arreglar aquello.

—Perdona...

Matsuda se rió levemente mientras seguía temblando casi exageradamente.

—Je, je, je...debo parecer muy patético...y encima tantos años intentando ocultarlo para nada...je, je, je...

Era obvio que no había ni siquiera oído la disculpa de su jefe y ni siquiera se enteró cuando le hizo girarse y le abrazó con más fuerza. Y de no ser porque se durmió por agotamiento, teniendo terribles pesadillas con lo sucedido aquel día se hubiera pasado la noche temblando.

A la mañana siguiente el despertador del teléfono de Soichiro les despertó a ambos. Aun seguía abrazado con fuerza a Matsuda y esté al despertar enterró la cara en su pecho, oliendo los trazos de colonia que aún impregnaban su camisa sin ser capaz aún de darse cuenta de lo ocurrido anoche o de que no era otro de sus sueños o fantasías.

Soichiro sacó el teléfono del bolsillo de su pantalón y apagó la alarma para después acariciar suavemente el azabache pelo de Touta y darle los buenos días sobresaltándole. Aquello no era un sueño...y lo de anoche no había sido otra de sus pesadillas. Cuando temblando de nuevo quiso apartarse rápidamente de su jefe este le retuvo entre sus brazos.

—Perdona por lo de ayer...no fui justo contigo y no quería asustarte.

—Y-Yo... U-usted...n-o...

Matsuda había comenzado a balbucear algo pero ni el mismo sabía que decir. Volvió a encogerse, y al ver que era inútil tratar apartarse de él y que su fuerza era inferior a la de su jefe, volvió a esconder la cabeza en su pecho. Perdió la cuenta de cuantas disculpas recibió de parte de Soichiro, aunque no pasó por hecho que aquello le calmaba.

Media hora después el teléfono de Soichiro volvió a sonar, al descolgar se oyó la voz del Watari. El adulto le escuchó en silencio mientras seguía abrazando a Touta.

"L-sama me ha mandado infórmale de que tanto usted como Matsuda-sama tienen permiso para llegar media hora más tarde bajo la escusa de que él les ha ordenado investigar algo. Al parecer a predicho que ahora estar en un motel a veinte minutos de distancia de aquí. Eso es todo"

La brillante mente de elle se había dado cuenta de todo la noche anterior y aunque no aprobaba las infidelidades pues en cierto sentido no dejaban de ser un delito. El caso Kira era más importante y con media hora de más que les diera, Irian al trabajo concentrados.

Matsuda que dada la cercanía había logrado oír todo estaba más rojo que un tomate maduro y no comenzó a temblar por que Soichiro le estaba acariciando la espalda con suavidad. Aún no se creía que estuviera en la misma cama que aquel hombre y mucho menos en la forma en la que estaban. Realmente no tenía por que tenerle miedo. Soichiro no le había hecho nada...y no se había molestado con él cuando se había asustado de aquella forma, se había quedado a su lado. Había dormido con él y había sabido calmarle.

Definitivamente era un buen hombre.

—Esto...yo...si usted todavía quiere...puede usarme para bueno...para lo de anoche -murmuró.

Soichiro le miró y alzó una ceja.

—Serás idiota...

—...

Soichiro suspiró y cerró de nuevo los ojos echándoles a ambos la manta por encima para que la luz del día no les molestara. Realmente Soichiro estaba decepcionado consigo mismo, no por el hecho de haber querido serle infiel a su mujer. Si no por como se quería haber aprovechado de Matsuda para hacerlo y más precisamente cuando el conocía el hecho de que hubiera sido violado y de todas las inseguridades que el joven escondía. Había hablado mucho con él, y a pesar de que sabía que Matsuda estaba enamorado de él, también sabía que Touta había salido con algunas mujeres con las que nunca había podido tener una relación completa.

Sexualmente estaba claramente frustrado y asustado.

—Quedémonos así un poco más...—murmuró Soichiro, tenían media hora más ¿no? Pues de ese tiempo veinte minutos Irian para que se ducharan por separado, los diez restantes pensaba pasándoselos en la cama disfrutando del calor corporal y la compañía del joven.

Aún con la timidez con la que Matsuda le había devuelto el abrazo se sentía mucho más querido y deseado que en todos sus años de matrimonio. Seguía siendo injusto que se aprovechara de eso cuando él, lejos de la amistad y el cariño no correspondía los sentimientos de Touta, pero el ser humano en ese sentido siempre suele pecar de egoísta.


End file.
